stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bartholomew
| title = Flight controller | stationed = (NCC-85000) | rank = Lieutenant junior grade | insignia = center | relatives = Roger Bartholomew (father, d. 2382) Elaine Bartholomew (mother) Ben Bartholomew (brother) }} Jason Bartholomew was a human Starfleet officer in the late 24th century, and the brother of Benjamin Bartholomew. ( ) Early life Jason Keith Bartholomew was born on 05 September 2342 in Tycho City, Luna. He was the son of Roger and Elaine Bartholomew, and the younger brother of Ben Bartholomew. Growing up, Jason and Ben were very close. They shared a healthy sibling rivalry, as well as a mutual love for motorized vehicles of all kinds. Around the age of ten, Jason suffered some kind of psychological trauma, which forced him to withdraw into himself and greatly hindered his social development. When Ben left for Starfleet Academy, Jason withdrew even further. It would take many years for him to come out from behind the emotional walls he had erected, though some of the social awkwardness would remain with him for the rest of his life. In 2359, he traveled with his family to watch Ben run in the Starfleet Academy Marathon on Danula II. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart") Later in his teens, Jason developed an interest in architecture and began working with the Federation Department of Colonial Development, designing homes and support structures for colonization projects. When Jason learned that Ben had defected to the Maquis in 2371, he took the news extremely hard, and vowed to make up for his brother's betrayal. Starfleet Enlistment Following the escalation of hostilities during the Federation Civil War, Jason enlisted in Starfleet in May, 2372. After basic training on Danula II, he requested assignment to the [[Intrepid (disambiguation)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-74600), Ben's last assignment before his resignation. He hoped to find answers about his brother's disappearance. Jason served on the Intrepid for about a year. In 2373, he transferred to the , under the command of Captain Timothy Barranco. After the war, Jason was unsure of his future, an issue that became even more clouded for him when he received word of the massacre on Cervalis V, where Ben was presumed to have died. At a memorial service for the victims, Jason spoke with Timothy Sinclair, who encouraged him to go for officer's training at Starfleet Academy. Becoming an officer Jason took Sinclair's advice and enrolled in the Academy's Officer Candidate School in 2374, specializing in starship navigation, transporter operations and other advanced engineering courses. He graduated in 2376. As an ensign, Jason's first assignment was on the as junior helmsman. He later served on Starbase 621 as an operations officer. ''Pendragon'' In 2379, at Sinclair's request, Jason transferred to the (NCC-85000) as transporter chief, joining the crew just before the Pendragon left Deep Space 9 for Cardassia. (PDN: "Exile") Later that year, Jason and Sinclair were abducted by the Tal Shiar while investigating the trail of the . At a secret facility in the Demilitarized Zone, they discovered Maquis survivors, including Ben Bartholomew, who returned with them to the Pendragon. (PDN: "L'Morte d'Maquis") In October 2380, Jason was part of the bridal party at Ben's wedding in Finland. (PDN novel A Stranger No More) In 2381, Jason was part of an away team from the Pendragon assigned to conduct a planetary survey in a system on the edge of the DMZ. After the team was assaulted by Orions and Lieutenant Riniker was gravely injured, Jason was thrust into command, and successfully led the team in evading the Orions until their rescue. (PDN: "The Ill-Made Captain") Early in 2382, Jason was involved in the rescue of Oalin, an alien princess whose diplomatic transport was under attack from Venturi raiders. He beamed Oalin and her companions aboard the Pendragon just as their ship exploded, and she became infatuated with him. Jason resisted her advances at first, but soon developed a strong attraction to her. Despite this, Oalin returned to her people, and Jason remained on the Pendragon, although they would often correspond. (PDN: "The Princess and the Transporter Chief", "Charade") At the helm After the departure of several key personnel for the , Jason was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and took over as the Pendragon's chief helmsman. He found himself working alongside his brother, who had been reinstated and assigned as operations officer. During the Pendragon's mission to the galactic rim in 2383, Jason found Ben growing increasingly distant toward him and the rest of the crew. Worried about his brother, Jason tried to talk with him, but the discussion turned into an argument, and a rift opened between them. (PDN: "Ties of Bitter Blood"). When the ship was diverted to Delta Vega to retrieve the bodies of Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner, the residual psychokinetic energy began to affect the Pendragon crew, and under its influence, Jason piloted the ship through the galactic barrier. After returning to the galaxy, Ben began to mutate, and under the energy's influence, nearly killed Jason before he was stopped and the energy was dispersed. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder") Over the next several weeks, all of Jason's attempts to see Ben were rebuffed. He reflected on his reasons for joining Starfleet: to find Ben and atone for his actions. Those goals now fulfilled, Jason realized that they couldn't go back to the way things had been, and decided to leave the fleet. He submitted his resignation to Captain Sinclair, who regretfully accepted it. Departure and sacrifice Jason was offered a post with the Department of Colonial Development, and departed the Pendragon to return to Luna. He was joined on the trip by ship's counselor, Sarah Higgins, who was returning to Earth for shore leave. However, their transport was hijacked by mercenaries, and Jason and Sarah became unknowingly involved in a plot to assassinate the Federation diplomats gathered on Parliament. They spent several days on the run from the mercenaries, but eventually Sarah was captured. Jason sacrificed his life to save her. (PDN: "Charade") Background notes * Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Jason Bartholomew is "played" by Rick Schroder. Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason Bartholomew, Jason